paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Santolio
Santolio is the youngest brother of Tracker and Carlita, he is quite shy and timid, he lived with them in the jungle before becoming Shira's trainee at the Paw Patrol. ''Santolio belongs to 0280Gardenimia67 on the wikia, do not edit it without my agreement, must first ask permission to use it in their future stories. '' Bio 1 year after the birth of Tracker, Narlea gave birth to the youngest of the family, Santolio, being quite weak, his sister and his mother are almost always protected from the dangers of the jungle, but he can be brave . He is quite close to his brother Tracker, he met Paw Patrol in the jungle 1/2 month after Carlita became the Pup cosmonaut of the team, he wanted to follow them because he wants to become a Detective, so it is became Shira trainee. When he met Elsa he was very impressed and amazed by his ice powers, because he did not have any Powers that manifested himself as his older sister, so he envies them a little. he loved to play in the jungle with his sister and his brother being careful, he is surprised when his sister makes a joke while being invisible. One day walking alone in the jungle, he came face to face with an aggressive male snake who began to chase him, but he managed to sow him, since he is afraid, as his sister.he knows how to sing very well and he does it when he is alone so as not to be surprised, but often he mumbles music like Pup Pup Boogie, even if it is a trainee the Paw Patrol considers him as a full member, he happens to do silly things. He loves to visit Adventure Bay and its surroundings, Santolio loves to discover the surroundings of the country with Smoky and Ranger. when there is a mission in the jungle, he visits his parents in their cave and loves to be with Carlos, his brother Tracker and Mandy the monkey. Appearance Santolio is a black and gray chihuahua, with caramel colored legs and a bushy and white tail, yellow eyes with brown spots on the muzzle, wearing a black collar with a PupTag representing a footprint with an interrogation chest on a white background Personnality he is a little shy and sickly enough, he is also a bit fearful, but despite everything he knows how to be brave, he became Shira trainee in IP (private detective) because he wants to become a detective later for to be able to help his entourage and the inhabitants of Adventure Bay in the mission of deduction and research. He is impressed by Chase and he sees him as his equal with Shira and wants to take them as a model. He hates being alone because he feels lost and it sounds a little bit but he gets to be heard among Ryder and the other members, he is very nice and makes friends quite easily, especially with birds like Little Hootie, Chickaletta ... Even if he is shy he manages to overcome it, he is especially calm and seldom gives in to panic.Santolio blushes almost all the time when he is made to notice something, whether it is not disturbing or admiring, as when he sings. He likes hanging out with Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Elsa, Lilac and Everest. He is loyal and kind to all his loved ones CatchPhrases # " No mystery is tall against me " # "A mystery in the corner? Ready to clear it up'' Family * Gaiou (Father) * Tracker ( Big Brother) * Carlita (Big Sister) * Narlea (Mother) PupPack And Outfit his equipment contains imprint impression powder, a broom and a bag to put the evidence found. The uniform of Santolio is green khaki, dark green and light green, with a detective cap with a dark green visor with a blue band and the badge of the paw patrol. Stories by me * Paw Patrol/ Inside Out * Looking for Chase * * * * Fanon Appearance soon on the move, patience Fears * The snakes, like his Sister Carlita * to drown in the sea * that his parents and his friends leave him alone, as abandoned * see his friends in danger Trivia * his favorite color is blue * he is used to sleeping with a dream catcher * he loves to sing that he prefers to do it in the shelter of others * in addition to singing, he also knows how to juggle * like Marshall, the birds love him and appreciate his company * Like his brother and sister, he knows how to speak Spanish, but unlike Carlita, he speaks French and also Japanese, so he is multilingual * ironically, even though he enjoys the company of birds, he is feather-allergic, but not as active as Chase's. * His favorite holiday is Christmas because there is peace, gifts, sharing * Santolio has no magical powers that have appeared to him, which makes him a little jealous of the powers of Elsa, those of his sister and those of Shira. * All like Rubble and Toby, he loves to dig * he gets along well with everyone, especially Toby, Rubble's little brother, whom he met while visiting his brother on the lookout, he became a good friend * like his sister, he does not like snakes since one of them pursued him * the nickname that Smoky gave him is Tolio * are favorite dish is strawberry ice cream * He likes Elsa and considers her as his big sister, he is impressed by his powers * his closest friends are Marshall, Skye, Toby, Dirge and Tundra what Santolio likes : * play football * get wet in the rain * having fun with Elsa, Smoky, Toby and Marshall * help his friends what Santolio don't likes * the snakes * Halloween * to be surprised while he was singing * to get lost * to disappoint shira when he makes a mistake * Like Marshall, he's a bit clumsy, but he does his business properly without falling or tripping Gallery Category:Trainee Category:Males Category:Pups related to Tracker Category:0280Gardenimia67's_characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonist Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Fanon Pups Category:Characters